florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Optional AI changes
This can be changed between OFF, LOW, MEDIUM, and HIGH/EXPERIMENTAL through the Mod Options in camp menu, and defaults to LOW. Each setting includes all of the changes of the previous levels. Enabled on LOW or above: *When a lord is looking for a new faction to join, he is more likely to rejoin his original faction unless that is the faction he is leaving. *When the AI picks a fief to defend from attacks, give greater priority to defending fiefs with lords than fiefs without lords. *Increased the range of circumstances in which the AI will surrender to a massively superior sieging force. Factors include among other things the personality of the leader of the defenders, how much the kingdom values the fortress, and the campaign AI difficulty setting. *If a king cannot decide who to support to receive a fief, instead of automatically defaulting to himself he will decide to who to pick (which might still be himself) according to the alternate algorithm mentioned in the MEDIUM section below. *(VARIABLE) Tweak the way that potential targets for attack are evaluated, to make retaking recently-lost fiefs more attractive. The magnitude of the change varies based on how high the AI Changes setting is. Enabled on MEDIUM or above: *Tweak the relationship loss calculation with other lords when one lord is granted a fief, to make it slightly less unreasonable (e.g. when returning a recaptured fief to its original owner). *For kings and lords with certain personalities, when supporting lords to receive villages, changed the minimum relation a fiefless lord has to have before they will support him. (In Native, they wouldn't support a lord with relation below 0, but through dialogs kings would offer villages to players with relations as low as -5.) Fixing this removes an inconsistency, and decreases the perpetually-fiefless-lord issue. *For martially-minded lords, when choosing who to support to receive a fief, they will support the conquerer more often. *Kings use an alternate algorithm for deciding which lord would be best suited for a fief. They are more likely to award a reconquered fief to the lord who held it last; they are more likely to grant fiefs to lords that are somewhat-closeby; they take into consideration ancestral claims; and they are less likely to award every single fief to themselves because they can't think of any other candidates. Other aesthetic factors also apply. *If a lord other than a king cannot decide who to support according to the Native criteria, instead of automatically picking himself he will choose who to support (which might still be himself) according to the alternate algorithm used by kings. *(VARIABLE) Tweak the way that potential targets for attack are evaluated, to make retaking recently-lost fiefs more attractive. The magnitude of the change varies based on how high the AI Changes setting is. Enabled on HIGH: *When a lord or the player is courting a lady, the standard for the renown bonus is adjusted based on the renown of her father/guardian. *(VARIABLE) Tweak the way that potential targets for attack are evaluated, to make retaking recently-lost fiefs more attractive. The magnitude of the change varies based on how high the AI Changes setting is. *Under some circumstances, NPC kings might decide to give away villages they own to fiefless lords in their faction, in order to forestall discontent. de:Optionale KI-Änderungen in Diplomacy Category:Mods Category:FAQ